


Другие стены

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Геллерт строит тюрьму.





	Другие стены

Когда Геллерт оказался на маленьком острове-скале посреди Северного моря, первым делом он снял с пальца портключ-кольцо и засунул его в карман жилета. Остров был защищен антиаппарационным барьером, и попасть сюда можно было только таким способом. Портключ был только у Геллерта.

— Ну, как идут дела? — бодро поинтересовался Геллерт у старшего надсмотрщика, который вышел к нему по узкой тропке, прорубленной заклинаниями в скале.

— Все по плану, — таким же приподнятым, довольным голосом отозвался тот. — Мы опережаем график, пока не сильно, но в перспективе, если работать в таком же темпе, закончим на полгода раньше.

— Отлично. Наверняка они думают, что если достроят раньше, то смогут отдохнуть. Не лишено смысла.

И Геллерт рассмеялся коротко и довольно. Надсмотрщик Пьер, сухой и высокий волшебник, которого Геллерт отрядил следить за тем, как строится тюрьма, наверное, и не думал о том, что он и сам останется здесь вместе с остальными.

Они поднимались по тропинке наверх. Геллерт шел впереди, Пьер едва успевал за ним.

Когда Геллерту было двадцать, ему даже в страшном сне не привиделось бы, что вместо того, чтобы бросить все силы на осуществление своей цели, он будет размениваться на то, чтобы строить тюрьму. Да и зачем ему тюрьма? Ему самому бы не попасться.

Когда Геллерту было тридцать, он понял многое из того, чего раньше не понимал. Теперь он точно мог сказать, что тюрьма ему нужна. Дела продвигались вперед, он приближался к своей цели несмотря на яростное сопротивление. А значит, вскоре самых активных своих противников нужно будет изолировать от мира.

Когда прошло еще несколько лет, Геллерт придумал, как одним выстрелом убить двух пикси. Он отыскал маленький остров из скал посреди моря, на котором ничего не росло и никто, кроме птиц, не мог выжить. Тех, кто мешал Геллерту активнее всего, он перенес сюда и заставил строить тюрьму для них самих и для тех, кто появится в будущем.

Еще через полгода, когда стройка развернулась. Каким-то волшебным образом у Геллерта стало намного больше врагов. Тех, кого раньше проще было убить для пополнения армии инферналов, он теперь отправлял на остров, который вскоре станет тюрьмой. Стройка обещала быть масштабной.

Теперь это было необходимостью, пусть и неприятной, но в жизни Геллерта вообще было мало приятного, и его путь не был выстелен розами.

Они с Пьером поднялись наверх, и Геллерт мог полюбоваться на то, как постепенно воплощается в жизнь его замысел. Уже сто пятьдесят два волшебника работали здесь, возводя гладкие высокие стены из огромных каменных блоков, каждый из которых был зачарован особым способом. Еще одно изобретение Геллерта, совсем недавнее.

Раньше камень был самым обычным, его поднимали снизу, с другой стороны острова, дробя массив скалы на части. Теперь камень, прежде чем стать частью стены, нужно было заколдовать таким образом, чтобы он, как губка, впитывал магию, направленную на него.

Конечно, в этом были минусы. Например, раньше камни можно было поднимать обычными чарами левитации, а теперь волшебникам приходилось работать руками.

Геллерт оглядел площадку, на которой уже возвышалось основание башни. Справа от нее одна группа волшебников под взглядами троих надсмотрщиков раскалывала и обтесывала валуны. После этого камни перемещались к другой группе волшебников, самых сильных и умелых, которые должны были накладывать впитывающие магию чары. Дальше камни оттаскивали на полозьях из дерева к стенам и поднимали веревками.

Кажется, полозья и веревки придумал использовать какой-то маглорожденный, который читал про это в детстве. Геллерту было жаль, что тот оказался настолько упрям, что никак не хотел поменять свои взгляды на верные и нужные новому миру.

— Мне кажется, герр Гриндельвальд… — неуверенно начал Пьер.

— Что? — Геллерт резко оборвал его блеяние.

— Нет необходимости зачаровывать камни. Из крепости и без этого не получится выбраться.

Геллерт устало покачал головой, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Вечно приходилось все разжевывать.

— Я думал, что ты умнее. Если бы я не продумывал все до мелочей, чтобы избежать любой ошибки, я бы не стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. Хочешь, расскажу тебе интересную и поучительную историю об этом?

— Пожалуй, нет, — Пьер усмехнулся. — Я понял, будем действовать так же.

— Вот поэтому ты мне и нравишься, — и Геллерт хлопнул его по плечу одобрительно.

Ему действительно нравились такие, как Пьер — не задающие лишних вопросов и подчиняющиеся его приказам. Идеальные работники.

— Я сказал это потому, что раньше, с обычными камнями, дело шло намного быстрее.

— У тебя есть время, — сказал Геллерт. — А у меня есть причина для таких требований.

Благодаря роду своей деятельности, Геллерту часто приходилось бывать там, где не действовали законы: ни волшебного мира, ни маггловского. В последнее время Геллерт все чаще вспоминал, как однажды у браконьеров в Африке он увидел пойманного нунду.

Огромная кошка с ядовитым дыханием была обездвижена, когда ее бросили в приготовленную специально для нее яму, каменный мешок глубиной метров десяти, не меньше. Она очнулась спустя час, и как только пришла в себя, начала бросаться на стены, вцепляться в них когтями и зубами. Геллерт стоял наверху, создав вокруг головы пузырь для дыхания, и наблюдал. Камень крошился, обламывались острые зубы и когти вырывались с корнем. Геллерт был уверен, что кошка не справится с высотой, но она не оставляла попыток, пока наконец не выскочила наружу и не унеслась на волю. Конечно, Геллерт не собирался останавливать ее — такую волю к жизни стоило уважать.

Геллерт понятия не имел, что все это время делала компания магов-браконьеров из пяти человек, к которым он прибился, но те не заметили побега сразу, а спустя час, когда они подошли к яме, чтобы посмотреть на пойманное животное, поздно было его ловить.

Из того случая Геллерт вынес две мысли. Первая — в каждой тюрьме должен быть путь к спасению для тех, кто очень хочет сбежать. Вторая — в каждой тюрьме, кроме той, которую построит он сам.

Мог ли Геллерт подумать раньше, когда ему было семнадцать, что он будет строить тюрьму для Альбуса Дамблдора? Тогда даже мысль о подобном показалась бы ему нелепой. Сейчас это казалось самым правильным, единственно возможным решением.

Альбус был единственным настоящим противником Геллерта. Тем, кого Геллерт всегда всерьез опасался. Геллерту надо было благодарить судьбу за недостаточно решительный характер Альбуса, потому что пока тот ни разу не вмешался в его планы.

В одном Геллерт был уверен твердо: когда-нибудь Альбус будет вынужден покинуть стены своей британской школы, чтобы встретиться с ним. И к этому времени Геллерт должен будет подготовить для него другие стены — менее комфортабельные, но очень прочные.


End file.
